Inspiration
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: What happens when Ren is assigned art homework, and is asked what inspires him? HoroXRen fluffage! Rated for yaoi. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, but I can draw it, read it, and play it! And most importantly, obsess over it!

Jessie: I'm happy!

Joh: Why, Jessie-chan?

Jessie: Because…I have you as my twiny!

Joh: **Starry eyed** I love you!

Jessie: **Glomps** I love you too!

**Warning: **This fanfiction contains **yaoi.** **Yaoi** is what I write, deal with it. I am not forcing you to read my work. So, you evil people who like to flame stories because they're **yaoi** and you are very mean; _don't read this!_ So here's your warning:

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_On_ with da fic!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tao Ren sighed in frustration for the umpteenth time. He tapped his pencil against his blank piece of paper angrily. He glanced at the clock again, and frowned. The clock _had_ to be slow, or broken; it couldn't _still_ be 7:01; it'd been that for far too long. And, right before his eyes, it turned to 7:0_2_; and rather _smugly_ in his opinion.

"Damnit, what the hell do they expect us to draw?" Ren growled. He'd taken up visual arts as his arts subject as he'd never tried it before, and now he could see why he'd never bothered.

"'Draw whatever inspires you…Right, like _I_ need inspiration,'" Ren scoffed, lowering his pencil to the paper once more before freezing.

"…Damnit," Ren sighed, letting the pencil drop from his gasp and resting his face in his hands. _'Okay, so what the hell inspires me?'_ Ren thought. He blinked slowly, and slowly raised his pencil to the paper, sketching absentmindedly. At first his strokes were timid, but gradually, the lines became darker and surer. A head appeared, quickly followed by a torso, arms, and legs. He finished his sketch and blinked, snapping out of his trance-like state as he observed what he'd drawn. His eyes widened; he recognized the figure instantly.

"Horo–Horo," he muttered, staring disbelievingly at the sketch. There was no mistaking the Ainu teenager he'd drawn, with his wide, goofy smile, and Ainu-style clothing. Ren shook his head.

"…Kami-sama," he groaned, feeling heat sweep across his cheeks. Out of nowhere, a shadow was cast over his drawing.

"Wow, Ren, I never knew you had artistic talent," a voice chirped, picking up the paper from in front of Ren and examining it. Ren spun around, only to come face to face with none other than Horo himself. He opened his mouth to speak, but Horo cut him off with a curious look.

"You drew me?" Horo asked quietly. His eye caught on the instructions for he homework, and before Ren could grab it, Horo had picked it up.

"Give that back; that's my assignment paper," Ren yelped, his face draining of color as he watched Horo's eyes scan the instructions. A smile tugged on Horo's lips as he reread the last line.

"…'Draw whatever inspires you,' Ren?" Horo asked softly. Ren gulped.

"I…I don't know, you're just so…" Ren hopelessly trailed off, sighing and averting his gaze. He tensed as he felt a finger under his chin turn his face so that he was making eye contact with the Ainu.

"I'm just so _what_, Ren?" Horo asked, his azure blue eyes staring unblinkingly into Ren's golden ones. Ren inhaled sharply.

"You're just so…unique, I guess. You're different, and I appreciate that, I suppose," he mumbled, a d blush creeping across his face once more. Horo grinned, and bent down so that his lips were against Ren's ear.

"I love you too, Ren," Horo whispered, brushing his lips gently across Ren's cheek to his lips, and placing a gentle kiss on them before he stood up, and started away. Ren's brain took a few moments to register what had happened, and when he had, he stood up quickly.

"H-Horo!" He called. Horo stopped, and turned back to him, his head titled to the side curiously. The words Ren wanted to say so badly caught in his throat, and he gulped hard before he tried again.

"W-wo ai ni," he blurted out quickly, blushing darkly. Horo chuckled as he walked back up to the smaller shaman.

"I'm just taking a wild guess here, but I suppose that means 'I love-" Horo's words were cut off, as Ren leaned up on his tiptoes to firmly press his lips against Horo's. Horo smiled into their kiss, and wrapped his arms firmly around Ren's waist, letting Ren slip his arms around his neck. They broke apart, panting slightly

"Aishiteru, Ren," Horo smiled

"It's _so_ hard to get inspired at the right moments, Horo," Ren sighed heavily, gazing up at the blunette expectantly. Horo smirked back, lowering his head to slowly lick down Ren's neck, earning a violent shudder from Ren.

"I think I can help with that."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: Yaaaaay, HoroXRen! I gotta write more of this coupling, y'know?

Joh: I like HoroXRen!

Jessie: Me too! **Huggles**

(Review, because I'll update more stories! And…yeah, ya love me!)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
